On My Side
by Ninja4theKing
Summary: The final battle is upon the ninja. They learn that none of them have the power to defeat the Overlord. However, there is still someone who can. (A Christian story)
**On My Side**

 _Hey! I'm back!_

 _Sorry it took me so long to get a new story up. I probably could have made this one better than it is, but I really wanted to get it up on Easter. I hope you like it anyway. It's not really an Easter story, but it's a Christian one, so I think it'll do :)_

 _The song for this one is "On My Side" by Citizen Way. They released a new album a few weeks ago, so you should totally check it out if you want to. They're one of my favorite bands at the moment._

 _Anyways, enjoy this one-shot! Thanks for all of your support!_

 _DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ninjago or the characters, or the inspiration for this story._

 _Psalm 118:6 - "_ _The Lord is on my side; I will not fear. What can man do to me?"_

* * *

The ninja stared up at the top of the skyscraper. The Overlord's black wings could be seen against the dark sky as the enemy gazed out over the world he planned to take over.

"How are we ever going to defeat him?" Kai wondered.

"We're ninja," Lloyd reminded him. "We will."

Cole sighed. "But he's too powerful. There's no way we can win this battle."

"Lloyd is powerful, too," Zane said.

"But he's not that powerful!" Jay argued. "And what if we can't win, huh? What will happen to Ninjago?"

"Don't think about that," Lloyd told them. "Let's concentrate on doing our best. If we're meant to win, then we will."

Kai looked at him. "Meant to win? Are you serious?" He asked. "You can't put your trust in fate, Lloyd."

"I don't," he replied. "I put my trust in God. I'll do my best, and He'll do the rest."

"God isn't gonna defeat the Overlord," Cole said. "He's got other things to take care of."

Zane shook his head. "You're wrong, brother," he told him. "No problem is too big for God to overcome or too small for him to care about."

"Whatever," Kai said. "I still don't know how we're gonna win, though."

Lloyd smiled. "He's already won," he reminded him. "Whether we win or lose this battle, everything will be okay. His plan is perfect."

"He's right," Zane agreed. "God is on our side, so we don't have to fear."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm still afraid!" Jay said.

Thunder roared overhead, and a bolt of lightning illuminated the sky. Jay jumped in surprise.

"Why are you scared of lightning?" Cole teased. "It's your element."

"I'm not scared of the lightning," he said. "It just startled me. What I'm really scared of is the Overlord."

"Then let's get up there and defeat him!" Lloyd suggested. "Then we won't have to worry about him anymore."

Cole tilted his head. "I thought you said you're not worried," he pointed out.

"I said we don't have to be," Lloyd corrected him. "I'll admit, even I'm pretty scared of that guy. But I trust that God will take care of it. Nothing will happen that's not part of his plan."

The five ninja made their way up the steps, taking turns supporting Lloyd as he struggled to walk on his injured leg. One by one, they were brought down by the dark matter while the survivors looked on in horror. Eventually, only Lloyd and Kai remained unaffected.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Kai asked.

Lloyd shook his head. "No way," he replied. "But I know that God can."

"Alright," Kai conceded. "I'll pray for you."

The green ninja smiled. He then turned and limped up the last few steps. When he reached the top, he found himself standing face to face with the Overlord. He pulled his ninja hood over his head and stood his ground.

"I have come here to fight you!" He told the dragon.

The Overlord laughed. "You? You don't even have a sword!"

Lloyd steadily started forming a ball of energy. "I don't need a sword."

"Then all I have to say is…goodbye."

The dragon started breathing purple fire onto Lloyd. Thinking quickly, the ninja made a forcefield of energy around himself.

The battle continued. Neither side seemed to be victorious. Lloyd unleashed his Golden Dragon, but the Overlord was still much bigger. The black dragon surrounded Lloyd, and it looked like it was all over for the Spinjitzu Master as the darkness closed in on him.

Lloyd held his breath as he was trapped in the darkness. _This is it, isn't it?_ He thought. _I've lost the final battle._

All of a sudden, he sensed the darkness fade slightly. He opened his eyes to see a small light in the distance. "Wait a minute," he said. "I may be losing, but God doesn't lose. And I know He will give me the strength to win."

He took a deep breath and summoned all the Golden Power he had left. "Jesus…" He prayed. "Please help me."

The next thing he knew, the light started growing. It filled the space around him, crushing the darkness. He looked up to see the sun returning to the dark sky. The Overlord was nowhere to be seen.

Lloyd smiled. "Thank you," he whispered. He flew down to rejoin his friends on the ground.

"Lloyd!" The other ninja exclaimed. They ran up to hug their friend.

"You did it!" Kai exclaimed. "You defeated him!"

Lloyd shook his head. "It wasn't me," he said. "I did what I could, but I would have failed. God won this fight. This victory is His."

"You're right," Cole agreed. "We never should have doubted His power."

"He will never leave us," Zane said.

Lloyd looked around him at his friends and family. Everyone was okay. "This battle is over. God protected us. I'm so glad He's on my side."

* * *

 _I hope you liked this story! It was pretty rushed, sorry about that. I want to post more often, so hopefully I will do so._

 _Please review! I want to respond to your reviews, but since I do one-shots, I'll probably make another multi-chapter story or a series of one-shots to respond to you guys._

 _I hope you all had a happy Easter! Jesus is alive and He's coming back for us!_

 _My question for you all is... What's your favorite song? Mine is "'Til the End" by Jeremy Camp. :)_

 _Thank you for reading! Have an awesome week guys! There are many Christian Ninjago stories on this site, as you probably already know. Shout out to SwimmerNinja13! She founded a community for Christian Ninjago stories. You should check it out if you want more, and read her stories too ;)_

 _\- N4TK_

 _#God'sNotDead (Please add this at the end of your stories if you want to!)_


End file.
